The Roommates: Midnight Workouts
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: From the Roommates series. A bunch of supernatural beings have been brought to a training camp for supernatural warriors in hopes of banding together and saving the world from a big bad. Each warrior gets a roommate to train with and live with on the same floor. This series of ficlets shows which roomies are happy about the pairing and which ones are far from happy.


Dawn Summers didn't care that this was not her actual bedroom and that she had absolutely no right to be angry. She didn't care that the world might be ending and maybe she should be a little bit nicer to the group of strangers that they were banding together to fight with. She was already sick and tired of losing precious sleep because of constant training. The fact that she was not laying comfortably in her own bed was also not putting her mind at ease. All she cared about at that moment was the fact that a stubborn werewolf was aggressively trying to pound out his frustrations on a punching bag in the other room. Dawn Summers was the last person you wanted to keep from her memory-foam pillow.

She hated the idea that she was surrounded by strangers- supernatural strangers to be exact. All because of some uber powerful creature that was going to destroy the world. She had heard the story a billion times, she had bought the book and had even been the near cause of the end of days. The difference between then and now was that they always won, and they were always enough. This time the Scooby gang was not enough, they had already lost too many people that they cared about through this one. The biggest difference with this near-worlds-end, was that the Scoobies weren't the head of it. They were recruited to join the cause and were ecstatic to no longer be alone. When they showed up to recruit them, all that was left were the sad scraps of once-upon-a-time-heroes. The slayer made the decision for Dawn, Willow and Spike, and they were taken to a magically hidden training camp for supernatural warriors. They were each given a roommate by the commander, an extremely powerful supernatural being, who refused to tell them what kind of fae creature he was. Each pair of roommies were given a floor to basically live on while they were in training. Each roommate pair was selected for specific reasons that the commander refused to share with them until the time was right. They all believed their abilities had something to do with it, but it was not a sure thing.

Dawn was lucky enough to get an overly aggressive and clearly angst filled wolf for a roommate. It was obvious that he had suffered a great loss, he wore it in his big puppy dog eyes. Dawn knew what it felt like to be heartbroken and so did most of the people here. Her biggest problem though was dealing with her powers, they were growing stronger by the day and even the commander looked at her like a ticking time bomb. Nonetheless, she still needed her beauty rest and her roomie was not allowing her that. Buffy was constantly bragging about her fabulous roommate, and it made Dawn insane with jealousy. Dawn's roommate, Dyson, had not only been keeping her up at night with the constant exercise and the growling in his sleep, he was a terrible roomie all around. He was messy in the kitchen and the bathroom, which they shared both of. She also didn't enjoy finding clumps of hair all over the place. He was utterly frustrating with just about every aspect of joined living arrangements. He was even more frustrating during training hours, but she could get over that since it was the business end.

Dawn ripped the covers off of her exhausted body and rose quickly from the bed. She stormed out of her temporary bedroom and towards the training room, which was right next to where she was sleeping. The room was dark and clammy, and smelled of musk. The brunette stomped towards Dyson, who had his back to her slamming his fists against a punching bag. She took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes at the back of the blondes scruffy head.

"Hey wolf boy!" Dawn hollered trying to get his attention. "I realize that you need to work out all that healthy rage-b-b-but-" Dyson quickly spun around to face her and she swallowed the words that were in her mouth. They stuck in her throat as she stood with her jaw hanging open, her eyes focused on the wolf. He was shirtless, his perfectly chiseled form staring her in the face. He was also covered in an unbelievably delicious smelling sweat, she had never imagined sweat could smell like that. Clearly it had something to do with being a werewolf, until now she had just assumed their sweat would smell more like wet dog.

"You were saying something, Dawn?" Dyson gave her a wry smirk.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered over her words, her owl-like eyes staring shamelessly at his bare chest.

"Well, while your figuring it out, you wanna hand me that towel next to you?" The wolf pointed towards a balance beam that had a white towel draped over it.

"S-sure!" She quickly reached for the cloth and fumbled to hand it to him. His large hand lightly brushed the outside of hers as he retrieved the towel from her.

"So..." Dyson began wiping the sweat clean from his body. "You were saying?"

"Yes, I was saying." She nodded in a clearly snobbish manor, steadying herself. "You may think that because your some golden boy around here, that it is okay to keep me up all hours of the night with your little workouts-"

"Oh really?" He furrowed his eyebrows and took a slow, intent step closer. "What would you rather me be doing at all hours of the night?" His lips settled into a devilish smirk as he closed the gap between them.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak but the words just fell on her lips and left her shamefully gawking. She took in a few useless breaths as she searched for the correct, witty response that she would usually use as a retort. Finally she released the left-over air in her lungs and pursed her plump lips.

"Sleeping," she pouted. "Like normal people."

"But we're not normal people, are we Dawn?" The menacing smirk on his beautifully shaped lips, seemed almost permanent. "Besides, where's the fun in that?"

"Listen-" She attempted to reach for the previously enraged emotions that had led her to this situation, but failed miserably. It seemed those emotions had fallen to the floor and were idly stuck to the bottoms of her bare feet.

"Shh-" Dyson pressed his finger against her smooth lips, in an effort to silence her. He began seductively inching his face closer, intently allowing her to feel his hot breath against her skin. "You know, talking is not always the best solution." His lips were were so close to hers now that they nearly brushed against them while he spoke. "There are much better ways, to fill the silence."

Before Dawn could feign a protest, Dyson's mouth enveloped hers. His strong hands grasped her face as he continued pulling her into the most earth-shattering kiss she had ever experienced. She no longer had the will power to combat him, instead she complied with his advances. Her hands reached for him anxiously, his quickly wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him.

When they finally came up for air, they were still panting and grasping onto each other. Dawn peeled her star-filled eyes open and looked up at Dyson. She tried foolishly to control her breathing and to wipe the ridiculous smile off her face. As the wolf stared back at her with hungry eyes, she came to realize two things. One- there was definitely something to these midnight workouts. And two- there was absolutely no way that she would ever be jealous over Buffy's roommate again.


End file.
